(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to contraceptive preparations and methods for living animals (including human beings) and to delivery systems for the preparation.
(1) Prior Art
A report from the Royal College of General Practitioners in 1981 stated that evidence indicated women who had taken oral contraceptives had a 40% higher death rate than those who used other contraceptive methods. The high mortality rate appeared to be mainly due to diseases in the circulatory system in the over-35 age group. These findings give cause for concern. Indeed, many women have returned to traditional contraceptive methods as a result of the publicity given to the use of hormonal contraceptives.